Reset life
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: I've always imagined how would be the conversation and rapprochement between Sam and Diane after their six years of separation. Today I decided to write it. I await your reviews.


After paying the bill and leaving the table , Diane made his way to the stairs leading to Cheers . Sam took away her initiative, holding her by the elbow.

- No honey, around here we get out, -said Sam referring to the output of Melville- I do not want to explain down there ...

Once in the street, the May breeze ruffled mane Diane .

- I had forgotten the temperature of Boston. In Los Angeles almost always feels like summer

- I suppose so , -said Sam ... I have the car nearby.

They could not hide the excitement aroused by getting back together, but six years had raised barriers between them and they felt a bit inhibited and awkward in their dealing, so intimate and spontaneous as it was when she had left . Sam ran that risk when let her go, but now he understood that he regretted deeply the decision taken. He knew , in the spring of 1987 when the love of his life walked out the door of his bar, that he had missed the happiness, although he had the consolation that perhaps she would achieve the good fortune . Tonight, however, had been clear that the sacrifice did not give the expected results and that really she had been unhappy. Therefore, it was urgent to get home, to hug her with all his might and tell the whole truth.

- Come in !...- Sam said- , the apartment is the same as when you left.

Diane took a quick glance around .

- Can I offer you something to drink ?

- No, Sam , I'm fine , we finished to dine now.

Diane sat on the living room sofa and Sam at his side. Timidly, Sam took her hand . Diane was thrilled with his touch and his eyes filled with tears .she didn´t know what to say . She that was so talkative... . Sam approached her holding her close, trying to bring her closer to his chest as much as you could . After a while , Sam broke the hug and looked at her, gently running his fingers through Diane 's cheeks wet with tears .

- Please do not cry , you know I can not stand it .

- Sorry ... I wanted to tell you that it has not been a day that I haven´t remembered you. I thought in you and tormented me, if you were with another woman? where? How? ...

- Well, I'll tell you honestly that everything has been a disaster ... - said Sam and attempted a smile ... In Melville today I lied... we both know that our relationship was much more than sex. That was a nice part , because we loved each other , but it wasn´t all, we had much more , that only I had with you...

- We loved each other?... do not you love me now?...

Sam´s blood froze in his veins . He did not expect such a direct question . He decided that he had finished with lies. They had an age to accept things with maturity and time lost was much, also, what she was expressing now wasn´t fake; he was sure, so he decided to say:

- Yes, I love you Diane , always will... when today I saw you I though that my heart would come out of the chest...

Then was she who threw herself into his arms and hugged her back . Sam realized that Diane was trembling.

- What's wrong, honey?

- I'm nervous .

- Don´t be... Come with me...

He took her hand and led her to the room. They began to kiss each other at the foot of the bed and lost sight of the world , just like yesteryear. They made love until exhaustion. Spiritual and phisically. If their first time was unforgetable, this was his rebirth.

Dawned the next day and they were still in bed. Diane had her head over Sam 's right arm with her fingers intertwined with his. They were happy and peaceful.

- Please forgive me - told Diane-

- I have nothing to forgive .

- I lost contact with you.

-I also could have tried. -Sam said-

- I was afraid ...

- Me too ...- Sam confessed and they laughed in unison- .

- and... you do not have now? - he asked as he gave a kiss on her head.

- ... No , I'm sure of what I was already secure six years ago. I won´t make you case more times.

- Does that mean you will be staying with me?. -

- Means I 'll be where you are- Diane said- I want to live and die with you ...

- To marry me...

- When you will want, Mr. Malone.

They kissed again, with glowing smile on their faces. There would be no further delay. they had too many plans waiting...

THE END.


End file.
